


I'm Like A Kid Who Won't Let It Go

by comebackbehere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/F, but i have a lot of feelings about them so it won't be the last, my first time writing sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere
Summary: Maggie made a mistake, and now she's paying for it; it doesn't help that Supergirl is five seconds away from turning her glare into a line of heat vision. She just wants to fix what's broken, but is it too late to find the pieces?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Cheesiest fucking summary ever. I am literally cackling at myself.

Alex Danvers goes missing at 1:43 AM on a Sunday.

 

Maggie Sawyer doesn’t find out about it until 9:23 PM on Tuesday.

 

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?” Maggie demands as she bursts into the room of the DEO where a slew of people sit around with looks of worry. “I’m a _cop_! I could’ve helped, I could’ve done something.”

 

“Who called her?”

 

Maggie glances to the corner where Supergirl stands, “ _You_ should’ve called me.”

 

“Why would _I_ call you?” Supergirl scoffs as she narrows her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. “We don’t need you here, Detective Sawyer. Whatever you want, whatever you came here for, we don’t need it. Just leave.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere. Not until we find Danvers.” Maggie snaps as she matches the superhero’s glare with one of her own. “So, give me something to do and I’ll do it. What do you guys know?”

 

“We don’t know much.” A man, and it takes Maggie a minute to realize that it’s Winn, begins as he types quickly at a computer to pull up a video. “She was taken outside of her apartment, she fought but…”

 

Maggie feels her blood run cold as she watches the video that plays on the large screen; she watches as Alex draws her gun and fires only for a swarm of people to circle her. A brief burst of pride warms her as she sees Alex pistol whip one of the men before the warmth washes away as one of the men fire a kick into Alex’s stomach that sends her to the concrete. After that, Maggie can barely watch as another kick hits Alex in the ribs.

 

The video ends when a man notices it and turns his gun.

 

She blinks. And processes. And _aches_. She curls her hands into fists because all she wants to do is hunt these people down and tear them limb from limb. It’s a foreign feeling, it’s something that she isn’t sure she can identify. The anger thrums through her body before she looks to Supergirl and sees that the woman is watching her with a guarded expression while the others seem uneasy.

 

“What’s the plan?” Maggie hisses.

 

“We don’t know who they are,” Winn whispers as he presses his fingertips together and turns in his chair to watch as Maggie clenches her jaw. “Supergirl has been scouring the area, we think it’s a personal attack on her.”

 

“On you?” Maggie demands as she looks to Supergirl. “ _Why_?”

 

She knows it’s jealousy that is sparking every nerve in her body. She looks at this beautiful woman, this powerful woman, and it makes her realize how much she must pale in comparison to her. Maggie has watched Alex with Supergirl, she has nothing but adoration and pure love in her eyes every time the woman so much as appears at a crime scene or pops up on TV. It makes Maggie sick.

 

“I don’t have time to explain anything to you.” Supergirl sighs as she rubs tiredly at her brow and looks to Hank. “I’m going to fly through the city again, maybe I’ll be able to find something. I-I just need to get out of here.”

 

Supergirl leaves in a blur of blue and red, and Maggie leaves with tears in her eyes.

 

-

 

_“We’re at really different places.”_

 

A bullet lodges itself in the chest of the paper a few feet away.

 

_“I shouldn’t get involved with someone who’s fresh off the boat, those relationships never really work out.”_

 

Two more straight to the head.

 

_“I’m here for you.”_

 

Three to the chest and four to the right shoulder.

 

_“But as a friend.”_

 

She growls at the click of an empty chamber and reaches for another clip, and her hand slams it hard in place before she glares at the paper and steadies her shot. Alex’s heartbroken face is the only thing she can think about as her hands shake and she finally lowers her gun. It’s been three days since she’s heard anything, all she knows is that Alex isn’t back. Alex is still out there. Alex is still missing and she’s here, she’s here doing _nothing_.

 

Maggie slams the gun down on the counter and sucks in a breath; she doesn’t know what to do. She’s the one who pushed Alex away, who sent her out of that bar with tears in her eyes and a shattered heart in her chest. She’s the one who screwed with Alex’s emotions. She feels like it’s her fault, and she knows everyone thinks the same. She can see it every time she so much as catches a glimpse of them.

 

“We need your help.”

 

Maggie jumps and turns to face doe eyes, “How did you find me?”

 

“We need your help.” Kara repeats as she crosses her arms over her chest and looks at her with a guarded expression. “I don’t want it, but Hank thinks your connections at that bar will somehow help us.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Maggie begins as she sets the safety on the gun and turns to face the woman in front of her. “Why are _you_ helping them? Alex would lose her mind if she knew you were involved with this.”

 

“I’m the reason she was taken.”

 

It takes Maggie a second to process what it means, to really digest it. And then it hits her. All those moments that Alex had with Supergirl suddenly make so much sense. Maggie darts forward with an intention to harm, to punish, but Kara leans to the side to avoid the punch and instead catches her fist. Maggie glares at her, and she wishes that she could destroy her; all she wants is for Kara to get Alex back.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Kara sighs as she releases Maggie’s fist.

 

“I wish I could say the same.” Maggie says as she grits her teeth and rubs at her knuckles before she glances towards the younger woman. “What do you need? Tell me what to do and I’ll do it.”

 

“Go to the bar and listen. That’s all I want. Just listen.” Kara replies as she straightens herself and sees Maggie furrow her brow in confusion. “Just listen to see if anyone is talking about her, just…I need you to _listen_.”

 

Maggie gives a short nod, “I’ll leave right now.”

 

“After that,” Kara begins as she begins to back away from the woman, and when her back is turned she pauses and Maggie can hear her hard swallow. “After that that’s all we’ll need. Just stay out of it.”

 

“Come on, Kara,” Maggie scoffs as she reaches to curl her fingers around the jacket covered bicep, and she tenses when a hardened glare cuts her way. “Look, I want to find her just as much as you do. I care about…”

 

“Do you?” Kara growls and when she pulls her arm away it sends Maggie teetering back as she stares at her with wide eyes. “My sister was _broken_ after what you did to her. I’ve never seen her like that before. Ever.”

 

“I did that to protect her.” Maggie replies as she furrows her brow.

 

“No. You pushed and pushed and _pushed_ until she cracked open and the truth came spilling out, and when she came back to you…” Kara trails off as she shakes her head. “You hurt her so badly, Maggie.”

 

“That was never my intention.” Maggie assures her. “I do have feelings for your sister, but she needs time to grow. She can’t just…I can’t just _be_ with her. She needs to make sure I’m what she wants.”

 

Kara stares at her before she shakes her head, “I don’t have time for this. I have to find my sister.”

 

“Let me help.” Maggie pleads.

 

“I don’t need your help.” Kara snaps before she blurs from the room.

 

-

 

The bar is full and everyone is so loud, but she keeps her attention on a group nearby. They’re human, that much she can tell, but they’re quiet and she feels a sense of dread whenever they look around. She creeps closer every few minutes and nurses a glass of gin that she hasn’t even bothered to sip on; she just needs to know if they know something, she needs to know if they have Alex.

 

They don’t say much and when they do speak it’s too quiet for her to pick up on anything. The anger manifests in her body until it completely consumes her and when one stands and walks towards the back alley she is quick to swallow her gin and follow. The door slams shut hard behind her as she looks around before she feels an arm wrap itself around her neck and pull her into a firm hold.

 

“Why are you following me?”

 

“Where is she?” Maggie demands as she sinks her nails into his forearm.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The man hisses as he releases her and she turns to glare at him with fire in her eyes. “I think you have me mistaken with somebody else, Detective.”

 

Maggie pulls her gun and aims it at him, “I won’t ask you again…where is she?”

 

By now, she’s yelling and her voice bounces off the bricks that surround them. She can see the confusion on the man’s face and it drives yet another spike of pain through her before she bounces her finger against the trigger and watches as he drops to the ground with a howl of pain. Maggie is quick to descend on him, she grapples for his shoulder and turns him over before she rights herself and sends a kick into his ribs.

 

“Where is she?”

 

The man pants and squirms, “I don’t know who you’re talking about!”

 

Maggie shakes her head as she cocks her gun once more and lowers her arm until it’s lined with the man, “Answer me or so help me God the next bullet out of my gun is going to go straight through your…”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“They have her.” Maggie hisses as she keeps her gaze on the man. “He knows something.”

 

“I don’t know anything!”

 

“He doesn’t know anything.” Kara assures her as she reaches out to push a hand against Maggie’s forearm until she slowly lowers the gun. “We found her already, Maggie. She’s back at the DEO.”

 

Maggie turns to her with wide eyes, “You _found_ her?”

 

Kara hesitates before she nods and Maggie manages to catch her off guard, she manages to actually land a hit this time. And she swears she feels every knuckle in her hand explode. She shakes her hand out and hisses out her pain with every string of curse words she can put together. Kara watches her with a look of annoyance and amusement, and Maggie simply glares as she presses through the pain in order to catch blue orbs.

 

“Take me to her.”

 

Kara shakes her head, “Get there yourself, I need to take him to the hospital.”

 

Maggie doesn’t stick around after the order, she hurries after the woman she let walk away.

 

-

 

Alex is bruised and broken.

 

Her eye is swollen and her lip is split, but she’s Alex and that’s enough for Maggie. She reaches out to brush her fingertips over Alex’s forehead, to wipe away a strip of fallen dark locks. Maggie leans down and presses a soft kiss to Alex’s temple before she lowers herself into the seat beside her bed. She has no intention to leave this woman, she won’t make the same mistake she did two weeks ago.

 

“I’m here for you, Alex.” Maggie whispers. “Don’t leave me hanging for too long.”

 

-

 

“You’ve been here for eighteen hours.”

 

Maggie blinks with tired eyes and looks over her shoulder, “So have you.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Kara shrugs as she moves towards a seat.

 

“Join the club.”

 

Both look at the woman in the bed, and Maggie finally lets the tears fall. She tries to fight them, tries to hide them, but she feels them burn down her cheeks and she uses the hand that isn’t holding Alex’s to quickly swipe them away. She knows Kara sees them, and she releases the smallest hint of a sigh of relief when she notices the way the younger woman softens and sinks lower in her chair.

 

“I do care about her.” Maggie murmurs as she licks her lips. “I-I just wanted to give her time, I was scared. I just got out of a relationship and she just figured out who she was, and I didn’t want her to run. I-I didn’t…”

 

“You didn’t want to get your heart broken.” Kara whispers. “I get it. I see it now. M-My girlfriend helped me understand, she helped me see. I’m sorry, Maggie. I shouldn’t have treated you the way I did.”

 

Maggie shrugs, “I understand.”

 

“Alex is gonna kick my butt.”

 

Maggie chuckles as she lifts her gaze to meet Alex’s before she flashes her a small smirk, “I promise I won’t say a thing to her if you don’t tell her that I almost killed some guy in an alley way over her.”

 

“You did wha?”

 

“Alex!” Kara exclaims as her eyes light up. “You’re awake!”

 

“Shh…”

 

“Hey, she’s been worried about you.” Maggie scolds, and her breath catches when blue eyes dart to look at her. “Nice to see you alive, Danvers. Not going to lie, I was actually getting worried about you.”

 

“Are you getting soft on me, Sawyer?” Alex winces.

 

“Yeah.” Maggie nods as she reaches out to brush her knuckle over the cut on Alex’s cheek and the woman flutters her lashes in confusion. “As much as I like seeing you awake, you need to rest. Shut your eyes.”

 

Alex huffs and flinches, “You can’t tell me what to do.”

 

“G'night, Danvers.”

 

Alex drifts away, but Maggie revels in the way the woman tightens her grasp on her hand.

 

-

 

Maggie wishes she could say that she got the girl after staying by her bedside for twenty six hours and eighteen minutes, but she can’t. The second she realizes that Alex is catching up with reality, she splits. She ducks into the bar that is her safe place and downs enough gin and whiskey to wash away the thoughts of a shy smile and stuttered words. Every shot she downs is just another way she erases the woman she is tossing aside.

 

And for what? For another fling? For another night of loneliness?

 

She wants her, so badly. Maggie wants Alex Danvers, she wants all that cheesy bullshit with her. She wants to be the first woman Alex sleeps with, she wants to be the first woman to see that sated look on her face as she comes back down to reality. She wants to be by Alex’s side on holidays, and she wants to be there when Alex tells her mother. She wants to be the woman that Alex has been waiting for. Maggie decides, after twelve shots, that once she’s sober enough she will be.

 

-

 

“Maggie?”

 

A lopsided smile appears on her face, “Little Danvers. Sorry to barge in.”

 

“Um, you’re not,” Kara frowns as she glances over her shoulder into the spacious apartment behind her before she looks back to the woman. “I uh we’re just kinda having a movie night. Can I help you with something?”

 

“Alex wasn’t at her apartment, so I figured she was here.” Maggie explains as she tucks her hands in her jeans pockets and watches as the younger woman hesitates. “Please, Kara. Just for a second.”

 

Kara narrows her eyes and Maggie smiles, “Don’t hurt her.”

 

“If I do then I give you permission to fly me to the top of your boss’s building and drop me.” Maggie teases and Kara just rolls her eyes with a blush as she ducks away. “Drag her to me if you have to.”

 

It takes two minutes for Maggie to hear the arguing. It takes three minutes of things crashing and Kara laughing for Alex to whine out her agreement. It takes a minute for Alex Danvers to steal her breath all over again. She stands there and stares, takes in the bruises that still litter the woman’s face and the ones she can see that edge through the off the shoulder shirt and cotton shorts she wears.

 

“What are you doing here, Maggie?” Alex sighs.

 

“I’m doing this.”

 

Maggie cups a hand around the back of Alex’s neck and arches herself on the tip of her toes before she presses their lips together. Just like that night in the bar, the word ‘wow’ resounds in her head as she feels her heart give way and fall apart at Alex’s feet in hopes that the woman will pick it up. After a moment, Alex gives a hiss of pain as she pulls away and Maggie blinks as she tries to come back down to Earth.

 

“Did I do something…?” Maggie frowns.

 

Alex shakes her head as she presses a hand to her lip, “Just reopened the cut.”

 

“Shit. I completely forgot. I’m sorry, Alex.” Maggie whispers as she reaches up to pull Alex’s hand away before she cups her jaw and brushes her thumb over the line of red. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

 

“Are you talking about my lip or when you rejected me?” Alex demands.

 

“Both.” Maggie admits as she drags her thumb over Alex’s lower lip before she looks into her eyes and allows her lips to slide into a small smile. “I’m so sorry for hurting you, Alex. I was just trying to protect you.”

 

“I don’t need you to protect me, I can take care of myself,” Alex assures her as she reaches up to guide Maggie’s hand from her face. “So, you’re going to have to give me a better answer than that.”

 

Maggie swallows hard, “When I was four, I really wanted this stupid Barbie jeep. But I wanted mine to be red. Come Christmas morning, I found that I got exactly what I wanted. There it was, a big bow and everything.”

 

“Maggie, I…”

 

“Shh.” Maggie orders with a small laugh. “I loved that thing so much until a month later my older brother got a red bike. It was the coolest thing I’d ever seen and I wanted that. I wanted it because it was new, because it was shiny.”

 

Alex arches an eyebrow, “I don’t understand the point of this story.”

 

“I don’t want to be your Barbie jeep, Alex.” Maggie explains with a chuckle as she shakes her head. “I know it’s a horrible analogy, but I don’t want to end up being kicked aside because you find something better.”

 

“Do you really think I’m that type of person?” Alex scoffs.

 

“That’s the thing, I don’t know,” Maggie shrugs. “We know each other as the badass ladies who kick alien and human ass. We’re friends, but we don’t _know_ each other. I want you to know me, Alex. I want to know _you_.”

 

“Here’s one thing I can tell you about myself,” Alex mutters as she steps closer to Maggie with a soft smile. “I’ve always been careful about everything in my life, but I don’t have to think a second about you. You’re safe, Maggie. You’re what I’ve been waiting for.”

 

Maggie shakes her head and forces out a laugh, “You sure about that?”

 

“Give me a chance to prove it.” Alex orders as she tucks a finger underneath Maggie’s chin before she lifts her dropped head so she can catch her gaze. “Let’s do this the right way. Would you…can I take you on a date?”

 

“I was the one who was supposed to come over here and do the wooing, Danvers. Why are you stealing my thunder?” Maggie demands as she arches her head up slightly. “But the answer is yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

 

Alex smiles as their lips meet in a gentle kiss, and Maggie tastes the chance of forever on the woman’s mouth. She melts into the kiss and feels her body go slack as she offers herself completely to Alex, she turns her back to the edge of whatever this is and she’s now free falling. She just hopes Alex is ready to catch her. Just as the kiss deepens, heels sound from behind them before a bark of laughter follows.

 

Maggie pulls away and turns to see Cat Grant standing there with a suitcase at her side and a purse on her arm. She tilts her head in confusion till she looks to Alex who is rolling her eyes with a small smile on her face. And then it clicks, this is the girlfriend that Kara mentioned. She blinks in shock and looks between the women before Cat adjusts her overly expensive purse and crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“Agent Scully.” Cat hums as she tilts her head. “This is an interesting development.”

 

“Cat! You’re back!”

 

Maggie feels her heart race as Alex curls her arms around her and turns her away as Kara zips past them and swings the blonde woman in her arms. She looks back at the couple and grins, she sees the happiness on both of their faces as their lips meet while Kara lifts the older woman off her feet. Maggie turns back to Alex and the brunette gives her a shy smile before she ducks her head to rest her lips against Maggie’s forehead.

 

She looks once more at Kara and Cat; she can’t wait to have that with Alex.


End file.
